Maximum Ride: Saving the World Never Ends
by Lucas23
Summary: Set before the Flock breaks up. I don't remember what book that is.  It's time for the Flock to save the world again! But what happens when a new mad man tried to rid them of their special abilities? Can they do it? Read, find out, and review!
1. Prologue

Maximum Ride: Saving the World Never Ends

Prologue

"Sir, the machine is ready for testing," the man said nervously as he walked into the room. The man he was talking to was sitting in a chair with his back turned to him. He seemed to be peering out the window at something, but being that they were on the 134th floor on a building in the middle of New York, it was impossible to tell exactly what he was looking at.

"That is good Wilfred," I shall be down in a minute. Wilfred nodded even though the man could not see him and left without a sound.

The man stood up and pulled his very expensive jacket to get out all the wrinkles.

He strode over to the door, which was actually an elevator, and went down 174 floors so that he was forty floors underground.

As he walked out of the elevator everyone stopped, turned, and watched his every move. It was like Jesus had entered a room full of Christians.

The man stopped walking.

"Over here Adam," a man one hundred feet from him shouted and gestured with his hand.

Adam quickly walked over to the man and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did I tell you about using my name!" Adam said angrily.

"To never use your name," the man said shakily.

"Exactly," Adam noted and released the man, "now where is it?"

"Right through here," the man said and pulled back some hanging plastic strips that acted as a door. The only thing past this "door" was a hallway and in the middle of a hallway stood a tripod with a gun-like item affixed to it.

Adam nodded to one of the guards who pushed a button. A man strapped to a table came out of the wall at the end of the pathway. He was trying to scream, you could see it in his eyes, but a gag was making that impossible.

Suddenly, the man was released.

As quick as he could, he removed the gag from his mouth and spread open his wings.

The hall was just wide enough so that his wings barely brushed the walls.

Convenient.

Adam and the mutant made eye contact for a short second before two other men were pushed out into the hallway.

One was a mutant.

One was not.

None of them knew was about to happen so as in any situation where a man was pointing a gun at you and there was no where to escape to, they charged the man.

It was futile.

Adam fired his newly developed weapon.

A blazing laser flew out of the barrel of the gun and filled the entire space of the hallway. All three men stopped in their tracks.

When the light disappeared, and so had two of the men.

But only the mutants.

"That was brilliant," Adam said. He turned around to the man that had said his name earlier.

"I want 100 of them by the end of the week," Adam said. He patted the man on the shoulder and returned to the elevator and then to his office to look at the world which he would soon rule.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Max get up!" my mother yelled to me from downstairs. I sleepily rubbed my eyes as the bright light shown upon my tired face.

I had been laying on my back and as I rolled out of bed, literally, I stretched my wings as wide as the confines of the room would let me.

I jumped out the open window and let my wings soar. I flapped and quickly climbed to 1,000 feet. I closed my wings and began to drop like a torpedo.

When I was only 100 feet from the tops of the trees I opened my wings and soared again leveling out at 200 feet. I did a quick turn and dove down at a slight angle.

I slowed down and stopped as I approached the porch.

The smell of pancakes traveled through my nose and out my ears.

I closed my wings and walked through the door.

Then a different smell traveled through my nose.

"Oh Gazzy! Why?" I asked as I covered my nose.

"Sorry it was the pancakes," Gazzy pleaded. I sat down at the farthest seat from Gazzy that was available. My mother came carrying two plates of pancakes; one she sat in front of me, the other in front of Angel.

They were blueberry pancakes; my favorite.

I immediately pushed the plate away from me.

"What now?" I asked my mother.

"What what?" she replied.

"Who wants us to save the world or help somebody now?" I asked.

"Nobody dear," she said innocently.

I starred at her face and even though we haven't known each other for as long as I would have liked to be able to read her emotions, it was blatantly obvious that she was lying.

"Mother, you only make blueberry pancakes for three occasions; my birthday, Christmas, and when you have something bad to tell us. Since my birthday isn't for another three months and Christmas isn't for even longer, it must be that you have something bad to tell us," I explained to her.

She was silent for a moment.

"Jeb is coming over," she blurted out.

We all groaned.

"Please tell me you didn't arrange this," I said to my mother.

"I'm sorry but I must admit that I didn't say no to it," she said.

I laid my head in my hands in distress. How many times did I have to tell her that we didn't want anything to do with that man?

"When is supposed to get here?" I asked.

She was about to tell us when there was a knock at the door.

"Damn it!" I mumbled under my breathe.


End file.
